The Vegetable Suicides
by shewhomustnotbenamed378
Summary: This is obviously about Bay and Emmett's relationship (Ebay/Bemmet). I started off from the mid season finale. The story is just how I want their relationship to go. It has no deaths, illness or anything like that. It's just how the shows story-lines seem to go. I hope I do a good job of portraying the characters right. Spoiler, Bay is upset, who will she go to for support.
1. Spiraling out of Control

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Switched at Birth' or anything about it, no matter how great it is or how much I wish I did. This is written purely for fun.

**Author note:** This is obviously about Bay and Emmett's relationship (Ebay/Bemmet). I started off from the mid season finale where Angelo's daughter is taken away. I really just wrote how I would love the relationship between Bay and Emmett to eventuate when it comes back on air. I wanted so badly in the last episode for Bay to go to Emmett when she was sad so that's what I have started with in this story. I don't write much at all really, so please be kind. ;) But feel free to critique, criticise, compliment, and 'C' you want. Oh and all of those are obviously in the comment (I know it's review but comment looks cooler because it gives me another C) Anyway, that's enough of this rubbish. I hope you enjoy it for anyone who reads it. I will be updating regularly. :)

Also  
Signing - "**Is words in bold**"  
Signing and talking - "Is underlined"  
And just talking with no signing - "is basic sans serif font no underline or bold"

ENJOY!

-

Everything was beginning to become too much for Bay. This year had by far been the worst she had experienced. She had just found out that the woman he had had a one-night stand with had stolen her biological father's daughter. Of whom was her half sister. This week, this day, was all just too much. Daphne had made her feel like and outsider in the saving of Carlton; her boyfriend had dumped her for her "sister" or whatever she was suppose to call her. She didn't feel welcome at her school. Regina - her mother purely through genetics - was drinking again after 12 years. And to top it all off her ex boyfriend who had cheated on her was right about Noah. She felt like everything was spiralling out of control.

"I don't know where to put my thoughts, or what to think about first" thought Bay closing her eyes tight trying to shake away the confusion in her mind.

"Come on honey, lets go home and help Angelo deal with this in the morning, for now he has it under control" Said Kathryn, the woman who Bay had grown up thinking was her mother.

"I can't, I can't just come home right now. I need to think, I need to process" Said Bay shaking away the comfort of her mum's arm that Kathryn had just tried to wrap around Bay's shoulder.

"Ok honey. Do you want to go for a drive?" Asked Kathryn her face crinkling with worry.

"No, I just think I need to be alone right now" Said Bay getting into her car. "I'll drop you home first and then I just need some time" she added inhaling deep clenching the gear stick for support.  
Kathryn smiled and got into the passenger seat. The ride home was quiet; Kathryn knew that nothing she could say would comfort her daughter right now. She had been through so much; her beautiful fair skinned, dark eyed and haired daughter was so beautiful and yet so fragile. Kathryn had tried earlier today to comfort Bay but to no avail.

-

"Be safe" Said Kathryn collecting her bag and stepping out of Bay's now red 'Thing'. "I love you" she added now turning to go inside.

"Love you" mumbled Bay, too exhausted to speak any louder.

She didn't even know why she couldn't face home. It was like it now only consisted of lies, stress and a big mess. Her life was spiralling out of control and she knew that home wasn't going to ground her right now. She started the car again and drove three blocks. She pulled over and just breathed. She cleared her thoughts and tried to think of anything that could make her feel better right now.

Her head ached from the strain of trying to think of what little place she could find any kind of comfort. She couldn't go to Daphne, even though she generally did as she often went through the same things Bay did due to the switch. But Daphne didn't understand this time, she was causing some of the problems. None of he parents were suffice, Angelo had left like a rocket to find Lana, Regina is in rehab, Mum will just worry and my dad just became senator.  
'How could I take his elated state away from him' thought Bay. Toby was getting married and Bay's thoughts about her stealing her dad's elation where much similar to her reasons for not going to Toby.

"Ugh!" She let out trying to stop herself from having to rely on others. She was mad, she was mad that the one person who was suppose to be there for you when your family can't be was now in love with her "sister" or the Bay in another life.  
Bay started the car again and just drove. She decided to not think about anything, and instead just accelerate. She put all her focus into the road and blasted her music. "The deaf community would be proud" she thought when she realised she couldn't turn her radio up anymore.

She knew now where she was going. She hated herself for succumbing to this decision so much that she had to force herself to not think about it or she knew she would talk herself out of it and only make herself feel worse.  
She stopped the car in the familiar place that she had many times last year. She looked to her side and saw the place that she had know to always bring her some sought of comfort. It was Emmett's house.

-

Ok, so I hoped you liked it. Obviously it's pretty boring right now and not much is happening but I do intend to have their relationship gain in strength and for Bay to trust Emmett again. :) Also I know this was a lot of recap of what we have all watched but I just felt like I needed it in there to make the story. :)

Review, review, review! :)


	2. I just need you

Note: Sorry, in chapter one my "underlined words for talking and signing" didn't work so yeah, just confirming that that is for talking and signing. This is obviously chapter two in my story, will Bay go into Emmett's or not? I think you know the answer! ;) Anyway, this is seriously just me getting started, but I hope you enjoy it and it's not a let down from what you expected. Give me time. ;) Please enjoy, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ;)

* * *

She inhaled and got out the car quickly, not allowing herself to over think what she was doing or what this might mean tomorrow.

Now that she had stopped at the door she felt the lump in her throat even more intensely then she had in the car ride, her head still pounding and her stomach felt knotted. She rang the doorbell and waited looking off in that staring way that she classically did.

Emmett opened the door. She had mixed emotions about this, she would rather it be him then Melody to hopefully save the 20 questions but she didn't even know if she wanted to gain comfort from Emmett.  
He looked at her intensely.  
"**Bay, are you ok?"** He asked cocking his head to be able to have a clearer vision of her face.  
She bit her bottom lip and looked clearly into Emmett's stark blue worrying eyes. She felt her eyes filling up and she knew that she couldn't contain her emotions.  
"**I just need you right now**" She signed, glad she didn't have to talk because she knew that her voice would crack. It was true, she did need Emmett right now, but she knew she was headed into dangerous territory, she didn't want to lead him on or make him feel like this meant that she wanted to be with him again. But she just needed him now like she had him once before.  
Emmett moved closer to her minimising the gap between the two of them and wrapped his long arms around her shoulders. Bay collapsed into him folding her arms into his toned chest clenching his t-shirt with her skinny fingers not wanting to let go. Her face rested on his chest, her tears wetting his shirt. This is the closest she had been to Emmett since that night at prom, she tingled at the closeness, he smelt the same as he always did and she could feel his muscles pressing tightly against limp body, the only thing keeping her vertically upright. She inhaled and exhaled this time letting go of so much built up tension. Emmett squeezed her tighter and rested his clenched jaw on the top of her head.

After what felt like hours Emmett released his grip on bay and she unclenched her fingers from his now crinkled shirt.  
"**Come on" **Signed Emmett gesturing his hand out for Bay to take it. He couldn't stand to see her like this, all red eyed and defeated. It wasn't the Bay he knew and loved.  
Bay was surprised that she could stand without Emmett's support and that her legs didn't give out on her. She took the opportunity quickly and grabbed Emmett's hand, not wanting her legs to change their minds. She placed her hand in his and his big hand cradled hers tightly and he led her to his room.  
"**I'm sure you don't want my mum to know you're here**" Signed Emmett, giving reason to why he had brought Bay into his room.  
"Thanks" said Bay quietly but clearly allowing Emmett to be able to read her lips.  
Bay sat down on the end of his bed, she didn't want to push her luck with her legs, she knew they weren't reliable right now. Her body was slouched and she was more defeated than Emmett had seen her to be.

"**Want to talk**?" He asked only now realising that it had been months since Bay was in his room and all the pictures of her were still up.

"You were right" Signed Bay holding back tears. Emmett looked confused.

"About Noah" She signed. "You were right it did mean more to him. Of course it did, how could I be so stupid to think that he could like me and want to be with me. No one wants to be with me, I'm that boring, the one that isn't ever enough for anyone. Not my parents, not Daphne. Not even you. I'm never good enough. What did I do, I don't know what I did, everything is falling apart and I don't know what I'm doing or what I can do to fix it"  
Bay was ranting her hands being used to clench the sides of her hair adding to her near panic attack. She was so overwhelmed with emotions that she had forgotten to sign. The lump in her throat was back and she was trying to fight away the tears. Her body was betraying her; she hated breaking down like this.

Despite the lack of signing Emmett has understood most of what she had said, he knew that it was all about Noah and her not being enough. He hated himself for putting that thought into her mind. It stung when she had said "not even you". He knew he deserved it. On a normal day he would fight her on it and tell her she was enough, but he knew that that wasn't what she needed right now.  
He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest.

"**I didn't want to be right**" he signed with his one free hand in front of both of them.  
Bay lifted her hand to her head creating the sign, "**I know**" in reply to Emmett. Although she knew he wanted to be with her like they had been together before she knew that he actually didn't want to be right about Noah and Daphne. She knew that Emmett wasn't the kind of guy that wanted to see others get hurt for him to get what he wanted.

Emmett cradled bay, her face falling more into Emmett's chest and her body being held more and more by Emmett as she let her brain turn off and the comfort of him being there take over.

Not long after Bay was asleep. Emmett kissed the top of her head subtly not wanting to wake her for the fact that he wanted her to sleep and because he knew that she would be mad if she knew he had kissed the top of her head.  
He kicked his shoes off and pulled himself back with one arm keeping his left arm still around Bay's tiny waist. He did his best to pull her back with him gently as to not to wake her.

She rallied slightly and Emmett was sure he felt her breathe in deeply but by the time he had managed to get them to the head of the bed she was still asleep.  
He looked down at the defeated Bay in his arms. This was not like her, she was such a strong person and she had been through so much. He hated that he had added to her list of things she had to go through and that he wasn't there for her like he should have been. Emmett reached to her face and tucked two brown curls behind her ear away from her eyes. He rubbed the side of her cheek and chin with his thumb looking at her alabaster skin and realising how fragile she was.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! There will be more again very soon! :) Thanks for reading! xxxx


	3. Ocean Blue

Ok so here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing it, you are all so sweet. It means A LOT! I wrote this one extra quickly just for you guys. I really really really hope you like it. Let me know if anything sounds too chessy or any ideas you might have. Totally happy to incorporate any of your ideas! :)  
Also, Im having trouble with underlining, all my sections in both chapter 1 and 2 have been underlined when Bay is talking and signing but it's not coming out like that when I post it? Any ideas as to why? I'd love it if anyone knew why? So yeah, I'm really sorry if that's made it more difficult to read, in the conversations with Bay and Emmett, Bay is always talking and signing and if she isn't I will say 'said bay forgetting to sign' or something like that, so unless there is that after it, Bay is signing to Emmett. I'm really sorry, I know it makes it more difficult. I hope the underlines come out on this one!

Anyway, please please please enjoy! I will do my best to write again quickly! Review, review, review, I love any kind of feedback!

* * *

Emmett woke before Bay. He had her in his arms still similar to the way they were last night before he had clumsily fallen asleep. Their legs were more sprawled and the blankets were more crinkled but Bay was still fast asleep her cheek on Emmett's chest.  
He opened his eyes and it took him a second to realise everything, forgetting that Bay being beside him was actually real. It was more something he would dream about.  
He looked at her face and thought it looked much more peaceful then the night before. He still couldn't believe that she had actually come to him; he thought that he was the last person she would go to.  
"In fact I probably _was_ the last person she went to," thought Emmett knowing the latest dramas in Bay's life. Still, he was elated that she didn't just sit by herself in her car somewhere and just internalise all that was going in. That was classic Bay and Emmett knew it was hard for her to come here.

Emmett reached over trying hard to not wake Bay and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. He looked at the time, it was 8:45AM and he was glad it was early so that he could text Daphne before her family woke up to ensure they all knew Bay was ok.  
"Bay is fine, she crashed here for the night. Cover for her and tell her parents that she came to talk to Melody? –Emmett" He wrote.  
He didn't know if he should text Daphne or not, he assumed that Bay was mad at her for the whole Noah thing but he didn't want Bay to have to explain to her parents either.  
He got up and grabbed a spare blanket putting it over Bay. He left the bed because he didn't want her to wake up and think that he expected anything off her; he knew that she was having a hard time.  
Instead he grabbed his camera and took a photo of the delicate Bay sleeping. One curl fell loosely over her face and she had this slight smile, that made her look so peaceful. Her long dark eyelashes hit the tops of her now rosy cheeks and Emmett couldn't resist to just have one photo of this moment, he wanted to have something that would make it last forever.

Bay woke slowly - around an hour after Emmett - when she came to it she had realised that she had been slightly smiling. It was the best sleep she had had in weeks. She startled herself for a second, forgetting where she was by becoming over familiar with her own bedroom. She realised quickly and then made eye contact with Emmett who was sitting on his desk chair pulled close to the bed-watching Bay sleep. He wasn't watching her in a creepy way; it was more in that protective way that was so classically Emmett. He couldn't stand to see her hurt or for anything bad to happen to her and sometimes when he had the chance he just liked to watch her encase she needed him.

"**How'd you sleep?"** Asked Emmett, desperately wanting to go back to having Bay in his arms when he saw the tension of her life come back into her face.

"Better then I have in a while" Bay smiled, her big brown eyes looking up at him from under her long black eyelashes. "You have a _really_ good mattress" she joked, which was typical of Bay. She often used humour in any kind of awkward situation to make it look like she was confident or all right. Although Emmett loved her humour, he never bought it.

"**Must have, except I slept better then I have in ages too, and I always sleep on that mattress**" he said pointing to the mattress, smiling in that adorable way he did, creating the dimples in his cheeks and his ocean blue eyes to light up.

Bay knew the reason she slept so well was because Emmett was there; she woke up in the middle of the night anxious from a dream and then saw Emmett asleep beside her. She wasn't even mad. She came here and she knew it was hard for him to be just a friend to her. She had looked at his peaceful face and she leant up and kissed him on the cheek. She didn't really even understand fully why she did it, all she knew was that he was there for her and on any other day when they were together that would have been the way she had have thanked him. She just couldn't do it while he was awake this time. Seeing Emmett had taken away the fear from the dream, she woke to someone's arm around her, as apposed to her large and sometimes lonely bedroom. She clenched his t-shirt tight with her fingers again and shut her eyes even tighter snuggling into him knowing that the moment wouldn't last for much longer and that in the morning she would have to be the Bay he cheated on.

Bay shook her head slightly in attempt to shake away the thought of last night and focus on the words Emmett was signing to her.  
"Thanks" signed Bay bringing her hand to her chin creating the correct hand movement.

"**I'll always be here for you Bay**" signed Emmett so sincerely.  
"I know. Don't give up on me" said Bay, she couldn't believe that she had just said that. She realised she was finally beginning to trust Emmett again, she had forgiven him long ago but the trust was what stopped her from being with him again.  
Emmett's eyes changed, it was like life was put back into them, he looked at Bay so intensely and said "**of course. I just want you, remember?**" referring to the first words he had ever spoken to Bay.  
They sat like this for a few minutes, their eyes locked, both of them wanting the same thing; each other, like they had had before. Bay wanted to be able to give in, and she knew that she was closer then she had ever been. As soon as she had seen Emmett's eyes change it had provoked something in her. She realised that she really was all he wanted and that she was causing him so much pain. She knew she wasn't responsible for it but she couldn't help but feel accountable for his sadness.  
Emmett was fearful to say much else or do anything that was going to change Bay's mind so they just sat there and stared at each other.

"I have to go" said Bay, glad that Emmett couldn't hear because her voice cracked when she said it. She so desperately wanted to stay and wanted to be able to forget everything else and let the world of Bay and Emmett consume her.  
"**Stay**" signed Emmett, regretting it as soon as he had created the sign. He really didn't want to push it but he didn't want to lose her again either and he wanted her to know that.  
"I really want to, but I can't. I have to deal with everything, and my parents are probably freaking out already wondering where I am" Said Bay now getting off the bed and realising that she had to go back to her house. The place of mess.  
"**I let your parents know. I text so they wouldn't worry**" replied Emmett.  
"You did?" asked Bay forgetting to sign because she was surprised Emmett had been thinking so much about her problems.  
"**Of course**" he signed, getting up off the chair and standing closer to her. "**I said that you came to see Melody to talk, thought it might be more believable then you coming to see me**" he smiled and laughed in the silent way that Emmett did.  
Bay laughed back and did think it was more believable, no one would think she came to see Emmett; she had been so opposed to it for so long.  
Emmett reached forward and grabbed Bay's hand. He couldn't make eye contact because he was too worried that Bay would be mad. He just held it and looked at her slim fingers that he had missed holding so much.

Bay was a little taken aback, she felt a shiver go up her arm and she realised how much she had missed Emmett. She clenched his hand tight and pulled him into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and inhaled his scent and everything about that moment. He placed his hands around her waist and embraced all of her. He hadn't hugged her like this in so long, they had hugged last night when she was upset but he knew that it was more a necessity for Bay, she just needed to pretend nothing had happened but today he felt more like she had wanted him again, knowing and being aware fully of what he had done but yet finding away to possibly forgive him.  
Bay let go reluctantly holding back any emotions from being exposed. "I hate that I have to go, but I really have to go," she signed, her eyes looking pained. "I'll see you soon" she said more happily smiling at Emmett's caring blue eyes widen with happiness. She waved bye and left Emmett's.

As Bay reached home and turned the car off she couldn't help but realise that their was a smile on her face. She couldn't believe that she had felt so low the night before and now she had felt this free. It was like she was lighter, as if she had finally let go over this ball of hatred for herself.

She got out of the car and slowly walked into her house.  
"Bay, is that you?" asked Kathryn from what Bay thought sounded like the lounge room.  
"Yeah mum, it's me" she replied pulling her coat off and chucking it on the kitchen bench.  
"There is someone here to see you" she called out. "Honey, come in the living room" said Kathryn, Bay hearing happiness in her voice.  
'Who could be hear to see me?' thought Bay frowning.  
She approached the living room eating a cookie Daphne had made that she had gotten from the kitchen.  
She saw the back of a man's head, it was unfamiliar, his hair was shaved short and his skin was olive.  
"Ty!" She exclaimed finally coming into closer view of the man on her couch.

* * *

I really hope you guys like it! I apologise if you didn't want Ty back in it, I'm not even sure if I do, I've just heard that he is coming back in the show so I really want my story to seem believable! haha! Anyways, thank you for reading! :D xxxxx

P.S I really hope all the underlines for Bay's talking to Emmett come out this time, she is signing and talking to him in all of them even if it says 'said Bay' unless it stated 'she didn't sign because of this' or 'she didn't talk to stop her voice from cracking' then it is signing and talking.. Let's just hope it worked and this is irrelevant! :)

ENJOY! :D


	4. Hamartia

Hey guys, so here is the next part of my the fanfiction.  
As I said in my past chapters, I do not own Switched at Birth or anything to do with it.  
Anyways, sorry it has been so long, I have been dying to write but my laptop shat itself and stopped working and I had to send it in for repair! Got it back just yesterday so here is the next instalment of the Bay and Emmett saga. Please enjoy it, please review it, please give me feedback on it.

P.S I'm sorry about Ty coming back, I agree he can be annoying and I didn't want him to come back either but I think I have found a good way to fit him into the story if he does have to return! So feel free to share your feelings about it. Love you all! - shewhomustnotbenamed.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you're actually here!" Exclaimed Bay now sitting down on the couch on the patio.

"Yeah, well. I got back two weeks ago but I didn't know if you'd want to see me." Replied Ty.

"What? Why wouldn't I want to see you? Do Daphne and Regina know you're back?" Asked Bay, too many questions filling her mind.

"Yeah they know, I saw Daphne a couple of days after I got back and I didn't get see Regina before she left but she knows I'm home" He replied.

"I can't believe Daphne didn't tell me you were here!" Bay said shocked.

"I asked her not to. I knew that you were with Emmett and I didn't want to ruin anything with you guys. But then when I caught up with Daphne again, you came up in conversation and she told me you guys weren't together and that she really thought it would be best for me to come and see you" there was a short pause. "So here I am," he added.

"I just can't believe you're here! I'm glad you came to see me" replied Bay, truly happy to see Ty but intentionally avoiding the topic of 'Emmett'.  
"So, do you want to get out of here?" Asked Bay.

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?" He asked.  
Bay smiled in that typically mischievous way that she did.

* * *

"And this is one that I did a few months after you left" Said Bay gesturing to the half girl, half octopus artwork on the side of the bus that she had done with Zarra.

"You've been busy," said Ty looking at the 13th piece of graffiti Bay had showed him and thinking about how detailed it was.  
"I didn't know you were into sea creatures?" he asked referring to the octopus.

"Oh no, that's not mine. The top half is mine and the bottom, my friend Zarra did" She smiled thinking about the memories.

"It again looks angry," added Ty referring to the tornado like ending of Bay's half of the artwork.

"I was angry. That was a pretty hard time," she said wincing at the thought.

"I know I haven't been physically here for you but I am always here for you" He replied half smiling in attempt to comfort Bay.

"I know" she smiled at him.

He moved closer looking down into her eyes the way that he had about a year ago now. He had forgotten what it felt like to be in the presence of Bay, she was so infectious. He rested his hand on the side of her face and she moved her face into it welcoming his comfort. He leaned in and his lips met hers. She parted her lips and kissed him back. He moved gently familiarising himself with her mouth again. It felt good to him but so different; before they got to deep into the kiss it had stopped. Bay pulled away breaking the link, now looking down.  
"I'm sorry!" she said not making eye contact.

"It's Emmett isn't it?" He asked his hands now returning to his pockets.

"NO!" there was a small pause "yes, maybe. I don't know" she replied actually confused lifting her hand to her head in attempt to help her clear her thoughts.

"Talk to me Bay," he said.

* * *

The two of them were now back in Bay's car parked there talking.

"So that's it, Emmett cheated on me, I hated him, I forgot about it, and became his friend. Then I got with Noah, then Noah kissed Daphne for the play and then realised he had feelings for her and then broke up with me and then when I was upset last night I went to Emmett. I don't know, I don't know if I forgive him. I mean, I've forgotten but it's different to forgetting" Said Bay, talking way too fast for even her.  
"I don't want to want to forgive him. I want to be able to be with someone else and feel the way I did when I was with him!" She added frustrated at herself for not feeling more when she had kissed Ty.

"But you don't" added Ty.

"No, I guess I don't" she said starring at him in that way that she classically did.

"I think you should be with him again. I know you're scared but you can't fear things. Take it from me, fear gets you know where, each day in the army we could let fear affect us or we could just push past it. And trust me Bay when I say this, once you let that fear go, everything is so much more enjoyable" he replied.

"When did you become so insightful?" She joked trying to change the subject.

"Become?" He joked. "But honestly Bay, what's stopping you?" He asked.

"I guess, I may have been waiting for you, thinking that you made me happy and that you could be just as good for me as Emmett. You were the only person that I knew I genuinely liked that wasn't marred by the idea that I was just with someone to get back at Emmett. Like Noah, it always seemed like people thought I was just with him to get to Emmett." She replied surprised at how true she found that statement after it came out.  
Maybe she was waiting for Ty, maybe she thought that Ty would bring her the same happiness she remembered Emmett to. Bay didn't think it was cause she didn't like Ty but she knew it just wasn't the same as her and Emmett and she had only just realised this.

"But when we kissed, it wasn't the same. Not for you, or for me. We've changed Bay, it happens." Said Ty.

"I guess you're right." There was a pause. "Ty, what am I going to do?"

"You're going to tell Emmett the truth, that you're scared shitless but that you want to be with him again." Ty smiled.

"You're such a good guy, you know that?" Asked Bay. She truly missed Ty, she couldn't believe that in the one day of him being back here had she realised that she no longer felt anything for him and that it really was Emmett that she still wanted to be with. She was grateful to Ty for helping her see that.

* * *

So that's it for now but I hope you guys are feeling a lot more optimistic at the end of this chapter then the last! Let me know your thoughts, good or bad, I love any kind of feedback!  
I hope this chapter wasn't too painful to read!  
Drink tea, read books and stay gold. x


	5. Timeline Love

Hey guys,  
sorry it has been so long since I have uploaded anything! You must all hate me!  
Have you all been watching the season? I'm sure you have.. it's really annoying me to be honest! AHH! WE NEED EBAY!  
Let me know your thoughts and opinions of whats happening in SaB right now! I would love to hear from you guys!  
If I get more then 5 comments on this chapter I will post as soon as I get five comments from five different people!  
It's really getting into the story here, I hope you all understand parts of this chapter.. it can get confusing!  
Anyway, enjoy!  
Thanks for reading!  
Oh also, I started a blogger! So if any of you blog follow me, I follow back on twitter, tumblr and blogger! :D

blogger: wednesdaykid . blogspot . com . au  
tumblr: chassingbunniesinwonderland . com  
twitter: wednesdaykid

* * *

Bay got home and went straight for her room. She didn't want to deal with anything regarding Angelo or have to answer any kinds of questions.  
She knew that Angelo had gone to search for Lana and he said that he was fine by himself and that was enough information for her right now.  
Her brain was just too full; she was still mad at Daphne and still hurt by Noah. She did however have the break-up with Noah to thank for part in realising she still had feelings for Emmett.  
When she broke up with Noah, after the initial blow it barley hurt Bay, but when she broke up with Emmett it was like someone had gouged her heart out with a blunt butter knife.  
She was never as emotionally invested in her relationship with Noah. She realised that now.

She sat down on her bed and pulled her phone out of her pocket.  
She decided to text Emmett to ask if she could see him.  
"Thanks for last night, it meant A LOT. Can I see you sometime soon to talk?"  
she wrote.

* * *

A whole hour and a half past and Emmett still hadn't replied.  
'Why hadn't he replied' thought Bay frustrated.  
She couldn't help but take her emotions out on her paintbrushes. She was in her studio painting a large mash of vivid reds on a canvas. She didn't even know what she had wanted the artwork to look like; she just knew she couldn't stop attacking it with paint.  
She contemplated texting again but she knew that she would only regret it. 'He's probably working on his motorcycle, or talking to his mum, or his battery is dead' thought Bay trying to come up with reasons as to why he hadn't replied to her without expecting the worst.

"What's wrong with you?" Said Toby now appearing behind Bay. He was cheating and using her garage door to get to his instead of opening his own sliding door.

"Nothing" replied Bay annoyed.

"It doesn't look like nothing" he pushed.

"Fine! I text Emmett and he hasn't replied and it's just… frustrating" She said looking at her phone again hoping her lock screen would show a message from him.

"Oh" said Toby now looking away intentionally trying not to make eye contact with Bay.

" 'Oh' what?" asked Bay, her forehead creasing.

"Well, he came over today and asked to see you to check you were ok, and you weren't here so I.." Toby started.

"So you asked Mum and she told you I was with Ty" she added defeated cutting Toby off. She couldn't help but think the universe hated her.

"Yeah..." he replied dully, feeling bad for Bay.

"Crap" said Bay now exhaling blowing air upwards defeated, causing her hair to lift up and fall back down.

She didn't know what to do now. She didn't know whether to text him again or go over and see him. Either way she knew it would all sound so bad and that he wouldn't believe her.  
She had to show him, not tell him. Bay spent the next hour thinking about ways that she could show him that she needed him and that she wanted him like she had had him before.  
"That's it!" she exclaimed. Coming up with the best idea she had in a while. 'This idea definitely tops the red canvas' she thought.

* * *

She spent the next few hours creating many stencils, getting the correct spray cans, and packing her bags. She knew she wouldn't finish her idea tonight so she got as much done as she could, dismissing Kathryn when she had come in to offer her dinner.

Bay looked at the clock only when she realised how sore her hands were from cutting through such thick card. It was 3:00am in the morning. She couldn't believe that she had been here that long. It was like she was so fixated on what she was doing that couldn't stop until it was done.

She took a step back from the desk and realised that she had finished all of the prep. She had stencil after stencil completed and now all she had to do was spray it to a wall. She thought she would leave that for the morning.

* * *

Bay was up at 8:30am and ready to go. She left a note for her mum telling her that she would be home later and that she had gone to the art store. She didn't care that it was a lie; she knew that her parents didn't approve of her street art.

Bay drove to Emmett's but not to see him but to draw up a map to where she was going to put her street art. She drove slowly and stopped regularly to draw in the turns that Emmett would have to take.  
She arrived at where the map he had made for her after he had cheated on her had once taken her. She looked at the wall, all the artwork he had done was still there, -faded a little- but still there.  
She smiled at it but couldn't wait to add her drawings to it. Emmett's pieces had reminded her so much of that time that she hated. She didn't want to think about that feeling. Instead she decided to get started. She went to the front of her 'thing' (car) and began getting her stuff to complete the timeline in the way that she wanted it to be.

* * *

After about an hour and a half Bay had finished the timeline.  
It added onto Emmett's pieces that were there.  
She had lines coming from his art to her art and it was all tied in together, Bay changing the story to allow Emmett to see how her head has been working over the last few months.

The timeline went like this:  
Emmett's 1st piece: 'First Meet'.  
Bay's 1st piece: It answered Emmett's first piece it was a small stencil of Bay with butterflies in her tummy. She connected it by using a dotted line and placing it close to Emmett's first drawing on the timeline. Under it she wrote "What Emmett does to Bay".

Emmett's 2nd piece: 'First Kiss'  
Bay's 2nd piece: She again connected it with the dotted lines and placed the stencil above his piece. This one was of a heart that was beating to express how he made her heart skip beats. Beside it she added to Emmett's first kiss artwork and spray painted red steam coming out of the character that was Bay's ear to express how angry she first was at Emmett for kissing her at Buckner Hall. She laughed when she did this finding it humorous that she actually then went to his school and yelled at him for it.

Emmett's 3rd piece: 'First Birthday Surprise'  
Bay's 3rd piece: To this Bay added fireworks around the cake showing Emmett how amazing that surprise really was to her. To add some humour that Bay couldn't help but show, added in the background of the fireworks a tiny cop car because of the fact that Emmett got in trouble for her.

Emmett's 4th piece: 'The first I love you'  
Bay's 4th piece: For this one she sprayed a large bold line and extended it back to the 3rd piece in the timeline and sprayed the same hand symbol Emmett had but earlier in the timeline. Under it she wrote 'The first time I actually realised I loved you, but was too chicken to say it'.

Emmett's 5th piece: 'Emmett makes a big mistake'  
Bay's 5th piece: To this she sprayed a red line in between the crack of the heart meaning that it was healed.

Emmett's 6th piece: 'Bay forgives Emmett'  
Bay's 6th piece: she left this one because it was true, she now did forgive him.

Emmett's 7th piece: 'Bay and Emmett forever'  
Bay's 7th piece: she added the line Emmett used to connect the drawings and connected it to her largest and final stencil. For this she had a collage of little stencils that she had put together to create one huge piece.

She had in it an area of vegetables, to symbolise their inside joke about vegetables and that fact that one day she hoped she would lose her vegetable to him. She had a huge and dramatic engagement ring, as well as a stack of books that represented Bay and Emmett in college. She put axe girl in it to represent their past and added a more and more stencils of all these different events that she wanted to happen, and to happen only with Emmett. It took her 45 minutes to complete the last piece, as it was so detailed. Under it she wrote, 'Emmett and Bay get back together, 2013"

Bay drove back to Emmett's and placed the note with the directions on the doorstep and rang the doorbell. She ran back to her car and watched from afar. Bay crossed her fingers hoping it would be Emmett who answered the door and it was. As soon as she saw him pick up the letter she drove off, she only watched to make sure he actually got it.

* * *

Ok, so that's it guys! I hope you liked it! The next chapter is like the chapter I think! :D  
Anyways, please comment and review! I love hearing what you think! :D  
I hope the timeline artwork explanation wasn't too confusing! I really didn't know how to write it out but I could really imagine Bay doing something like that in the show to win Emmett back! They even brought up the timeline in an episode in season 2 saying how it was still there. So yeah, I hope it wasn't TOO confusing ! Thanks for reading guys! You're awesome! :D


End file.
